school problems
by Emily Yukiyo
Summary: Yamanaka Ino yang membenci ayah tirinya melakukan apa saja asalkan ia tidak bertemu ayah tirinya. Salah satunya dengan meminta kepada ibunya agar ia tinggal di asrama sekolah. Bagaimana kehidupan Ino setelah itu?


Maaf minna-san yang udah nunggu2 fic buatan yukiyo . Hehe #abaikan

Ada yang OOC/ cerita agak abal-abal/ judul tak sesuai cerita/ genrenya agak bingung nentuinnya/ ada karakter yang yukiyo buat

Monggo kalok mau dibaca

_italic:kata batin/kata-kata asing._

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

_**School Problems**_

Chapter 1

Di ruang keluarga terdapat tiga orang didalamnya yang sedang 'bernegosiasi' atau mungkin bisa dikatakan sedang berdebat.

"_Kaa-san_, Ino sudah pernah bilang kalau Ino tetap ingin bersekolah di Jerman lagi." ucap Ino Yamanaka, sang anak yang mengingatkan ibunya kalau ia sudah pernah mengatakan ia tidak mau pindah sekolah.

"Tapi Ino ayahmu dipindahtugaskan, karena itu kita pindah." ucap sang ibu, Eline Yamanaka. Wanita berkebangsaan Jerman yang sudah berubah nama menjadi Eline Akasuna.

"Tapi dia bukan ayahku!" ucap Ino dengan nada sedikit tinggi sambil menatap sinis sang ayah tiri, Akasuna Satoru.

"Ino jaga mulutmu! Dia ayahmu." Bentak Eline Akasuna kepada Ino. Ino hanya bisa terdiam mendengar bentakkan ibunya. Kalau sudah menyangkut suami ibunya, mereka akan terus seperti ini.

Ibunya berjumpa dengan Akasuna Satoru pada saat mereka bertemu di toko bunga. Ayah tirinya sama dengan ayah kandungnya sama-sama orang jepang. Tapi sampai saat ini pun Ino belum dapat menerima sang ayah tiri masuk kedalam hidupnya dan ibunya. Ia belum bisa menerima ayah kandungnya digantikan oleh seorang pria berambut merah ini.

"Ino maafkan _Tou-san _jika karena _Tou-san_ kamu harus pindah sekolah. _Tou-san_ berjanji kamu tidak akan pindah sekolah lagi setelah ini. Lagian Jepang tidak terlalu buruk." Ayah tiri Ino berusaha membujuk Ino agar mau berada di Jepang.

"Terserah kalian!." Dan Ino langsung berlari ke kamar barunya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar marah.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai terbit dari ufuk timur sedangkan gadis berambut blondie ini belum bangun juga. Suara ketukan berulang kali terdengar. "Ino bangun sudah pagi kamu harus sekolah."

Ino yang mendengar suara ayah tirinya hanya mendengus kesal,. _Ugh, pagi-pagi begini dia sudah membangunkanku. Menyebalkan sekali. _

Dan kali ini ia harus menuruti kata ayah tirinya ini kalau tidak ibunya pasti akan datang dengan omelannya. Oh cukup! jangan omelan ibunya. Ino bangun dari kasurnya dan mulai membersihkan dirinya.

Aroma makanan sudah tercium dari lantai bawah rumahnya. Tapi itu tidak meningkatkan semangat Ino untuk sekolah hari ini.

Dengan senyum manis, ibunya menyiapkan makanan pancake hangat dengan madu melengkapi. "Ino sebaiknya kamu segera sarapan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah barumu di Konoha."

Dengan begitu terpaksa Ino memakan sarapan ibunya. Ia sudah malas menghadapi hari barunya di jepang.

.

.

Diperjalanan menuju sekolah barunya Ino hanya sibuk dengan i-phone digenggamannya. Semetara ayah tiri dan ibunya berbincang-bincang.

Sampai didepan gerbang sekolah ibu Ino hanya berpesan kalau ia harus menjumpai kepala sekolahnya yang berada di gedung utama tepat didepannya dan ia akan di jemput jam dua siang. Kemudian ibunya memeluk Ino.

Well, ia sudah sampai didepan sekolah yang digerbangnya bertuliskan Konoha Elite Highschool. Ino mulai menenteng tasnya dan mulai berjalan masuk menuju sekolahnya.

Sekolah ini cukup besar menurut Ino dengan didepannya terdapat gedung utama. Sebelum menuju gedung utama ia melihat dua gedung yang berada disamping kanan kirinya. Pohon Sakura berbaris rapi di sampingnya.

.

.

Ino segera menuju kantor utama dan menjumpai kepala sekolah dengan bertanya kepada orang tentunya karena Ino masih baru disini. Sesampainya didepan ruang kepala sekolah, Ino mengentuk pintu dan disambut dengan suara tegas oleh kepala sekolah.

"Ah, kau Yamanaka Ino bukan?, Selamat datang di Konoha Elite Highschool. Perkenalkan aku Tsunade kepala sekolah Konoha Elite Highschool. Aku mendengar dari orangtuamua kalau kau anak perempuan yang sedikit susah diatur," Ino hanya memutar mata bosan. Sedangkan Tsunade melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tapi tenang saja kalau kau berada di Konoha Elite Highschool kau akan menjadi anak yang akan mudah diatur nantinya, dan aku akan memberitahumu sedikit tentang sekolah ini,"

"Pertama, tidak boleh melanggar peraturan di sekolah ini yaitu kau tidak boleh membolos pelajaran satupun, tidak boleh membuat keributan dan masalah pada saat belajar maupun tidak. Kalau melanggar peraturan tersebut kau akan mendapat hukuman," Ino hanya cuek dan tidak mendengarkan penuturan yang diberikan Tsunade.

Tsunade menarik nafas karena capek _berkoar_ memberikan penuturan kepada murid baru didepannya " Dan disini terdapat berbagai fasilitas gedung. Ada gedung olahraga, perpustakaan, asrama dan lain sebagainya..."

Asrama?! _disini terdapat asrama berarti aku akan tinggal disini dan dengan begitu aku tidak berjumpa dengan ibu._ Ino sedikit sedih tentang itu tapi terlintas diotaknya jika ia tinggal di asrama sekolah berarti ia tidak akan berjumpa dengan ayah tiri yang amat dibencinya. _That's good idea_, Ino.

"Tadi Anda bilang kalau disini terdapat asrama?" tanya Ino dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Iya, sekolah ini terdapat asrama bagi murid yang bersekolah disini, tapi hanya beberapa yang tidak tinggal di asrama seperti kau Yamanaka. Ibumu menyuruhku agar kau dapat pulang dan tidak tinggal di asrama."

_Astaga kenapa ibu membuatku menjadi pulang kerumah!_. Kalau begini Ino akan terus dirumah dan bertemu suami ibunya. Tidak akan. Ia akan membujuk ibunya agar dapat tinggal di asrama.

"Baiklah penuturanku sudah selesai, lebih baik kau segera masuk ke kelasmu. Shizune akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas."

.

.

Pintu berwarna biru terbuka. Menampilkan Ino dengan seragam putih abu-abunya. Keadaan kelas sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang duduk di tempat masing-masing dengan tertib. Sepertinya ia agak telat masuk.

Guru berambut hitam dengan iris mata merah menyambutnya dengan hangat. "Kau siswi baru disini?"

Ino hanya mengganguk. Guru berambut hitam itu menyuruhnya duduk ditempat yang kosong. Duduk disebelah orang yang penampilannya sedikit culun menurut Ino. Ino langsung menduduki kursinya. Daripada tidak duduk sama sekali lebih baik duduk dengan orang culun.

Pelajaran yang dijalani Ino terasa memuakkan. Ia menguap setiap saat. Dan diakhir pelajaran Ino hanya bisa mengusap mata yang terasa berat. Pelajaran Sejarah sangat membosankan. Tiba-tiba lelaki disampingnya bersuara, "Kau sama sekali tidak suka pelajaran Sejarah?"

Ino hanya menoleh sedikit dengan wajah yang masih suram karena pelajaran Sejarah. "Kau tau itu. Pelajaran Sejarah membuatku bosan dan mengantuk."

Lelaki berkacamata disampingnya hanya menjawab oh. Sepertinya teman sebangku nya ini tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Tetapi dugaan Ino salah lelaki ini bertanya lagi "Kau dari sekolah mana dulu?"

"Sebelumnya aku bersekolah di Jerman dan tinggal di Jerman tapi karena ibuku pindah kesini, jadinya aku berakhir disekolah ini."

Rasanya sedikit janggal karena sedari mengobrol tetapi Ino tidak tau nama teman sebangkunya ini. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa panggil aku Ino. Kau?" tanya Ino

"Namaku Aburame Shino."

"Oh Shino. Boleh aku panggil begitukan?"

"B-b-boleh." Shino tergagap karena baru teman barunya ini yang memanggilnya Shino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling sekolah ini. Aku siswi baru. Bisakah kau menemaniku?." Shino merasa gugup ketika Ino bertanya seperti itu. Ia baru pertama kali mendengar seorang siswi yang mengajaknya berjalan bersama meskipun dalam konteks keliling sekolah.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Ino dan Shino berkeliling sekolah. Shino mengatakan semua gedung yang berada di lingkungan sekolah ini. Mulai dari kantin, perpustakaan, taman belakang, asrama,sampai gedung olahraga. Shino juga mengatakan terdapat beberapa gedung untuk ekskul dan belajar, seperti gedung taman. Tempat dimana siswa-siswi belajar merawat tanaman, ikebana, belajar biologi tentang tumbuhan. Ada juga gedung dan lapangan olahraga yang cukup luas untuk kegiatan ekskul dan sekolah.

Tetapi ketika berkeliling sekolah Ino melihat satu gedung yang dikelilingi anak-anak berjaket kulit. Lantas Ino menanyakan tempat apa itu. Shino hanya berkata pelan kalau itu gedung otomotif. Disitu terdapat siswa-siswa khususnya ingin belajar tentang mesin.

Lelah berkeliling Ino dan Shino menuju kantin untuk istirahat dan minum tentunya. Konoha Elite Highschool tak seperti bayangan Ino. Sekolah ini cukup luas untuk di jelajahi dengan dua kaki. Haus dan lapar mulai menghigapi Ino.

Di kantin Ino hanya diam menikmati pemandangan sekolah barunya. Tidak buruk. Dan Shino menikmati makanan dengan hening. Sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Shino menanyakan sesuatu "Ino setelah ini kau masuk pelajaran apa?"

Sambil berjalan menuju kelas Ino mengambil jadwal pelajaran yang berada di dalam tas, "Setelah ini aku akan belajar Matematika sepertinya."

"Kalau begitu kelas kita berbeda. Setelah ini aku akan belajar kimia. Kelasmu berada dilantai dua sebelah kiri"

"Ah kelas kita berbeda ya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan."

.

.

Ino segera masuk ke kelas Matematika. Dan ketika Ino memasuki ruang kelas tersebut,apa yang terjadi? Murid-murid di kelas ini saling melempar kertas dan guru belum datang. Kelas ini mengingatkannya akan sekolahnya dulu di Jerman. Sebenarnya ia juga pernah melakukan lempar-lemparan kertas di sekolah. Tapi...

Tok..

Aww..

Ia masih di depan pintu kelas. Dan hei siapa yang melempar pensil ini tepat di kepalanya.

Ino langsung mendelik ke arah lelaki berambut raven bermodel pantat ayam yang tanpa berdosanya melemparkan pensil tepat di kepalanya.

"Hei kau rambut _chiken butt_ beraninya kau melemparkan pensil ke kepalaku!" jerit Ino.

Ino sebenarnya bukan gadis manja yang suka menjerit-jerit tapi karena laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu hanya cuek bebek tidak peduli tatapan tajamnya dan itu membuat Ino sangat amat kesal.

Ino ingin meninju laki-laki itu tapi urung karena guru sudah masuk ke kelas. Dan hei apa lagi ini. Ia mendapat kursi tepat di sebelah laki-laki berambut pantat ayam ini. Kuso!

Dan terpaksa Ino duduk di sebelah laki-laki berambut mengerikan ini. Sedangkan si laki-laki berambut mengerikan hanya memasang wajah stoic.

Mungkin sang guru sadar atau apa yang merasuki sang guru. Guru bermasker itu menyuruh mengenalkan diri depan kelas. Ino berjalan ke depan kelas dan mulai memperkenalkan diri "Watashi wa Yamanaka Ino"

Setelah perkenalan yang amat singkat Ino langsung duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

Jam dua tepat Ino dijemput oleh ibu dan ayah tirinya. Ino hanya menatap jalan raya dengan tatapan bosan. Sampai di rumah ia harus membujuk ibunya agar ia tinggal di asrama. Harus.

Waktu makan malam tiba. Makan malam satu keluarga ini terasa sepi dan saatnya Ino mulai beraksi.

"_Kaa-san_, sekolah baru Ino ternyata lumayan bagus dan teman-temannya menyenangkan." Sang ibu senang mendengar ternyata sang anak cepat berinteraksi baik di sekolah.

Kalimat yang dikatakan barusan hanya alibi Ino.

"Bagus kalau begitu Ino, betulkan apa yang dikatakan ayahmu Jepang tidak terlalu buruk."

Ino hanya mendumel kecil mendengar jawaban ibunya. "Disana juga terdapat asrama. _Kaa-san_, bolehkan jika Ino tinggal di asrama sekolah? disana menyenangkan"

Kali ini sang ayah tiri yang berbicara "Kamu yakin ingin tinggal di asrama? Bukankah lebih baik pulang ke rumah."

Eline Yamanaka juga sependapat dengan suaminya "Kamu yakin Ino? Kalau kamu tinggal di asrama kamu tidak bertemu dengan kami. Ibu akan rindu padamu"

"Yakin _Kaa-san_, Ino ingin tinggal di asrama sekolah, kalau Mom rindu padaku tinggal menghubungiku saja. Boleh ya _Kaa-san_?." Ino memohon dengan manis dan manja. Kalau begini pasti ibunya tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ino.

Ayah tiri dan ibunya pun tersenyum "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Besok kamu bisa tinggal di asrama. Tapi ingat jangan membuat masalah seperti di sekolahmu dulu, kalau kamu membuat masalah kamu tidak akan tinggal di asrama lagi dan _Kaa-san_ akan memindahkanmu ke sekolah lain"

Ino tersenyum. Betulkan prediksinya, pasti ibu dan apalagi ayah tirinya mau mengizinkannya tinggal di asrama. "Oke _Kaa-san_, Ino janji tidak akan membuat masalah di sekolah."

_Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan menepati janji yang satu ini._

.

.

Hari sekolah berikutnya. Sekarang Ino membawa tas tambahan, koper. Mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal di asrama sekolah. Tidak berjumpa lagi dengan ayah tirinya, membuat hati Ino sangat senang.

Setelah mendapat kunci kamar asrama Ino membawa kopernya. Dan sepertinya Ino mendapat teman satu kamar. Dilihat dari adanya buku-buku pelajaran yang berada di atas meja.

.

.

Bunyi bel, jam pelajaran telah habis. Dan secara kebetulan Ino berjumpa dengan Shino, teman pertamanya di sekolah ini. "Hei. Shino setelah ini kau kemana?"

"Setelah ini aku pergi ke gedung taman mengikuti ekskul"

"Kau mengikuti _ikebana_?" tanya Ino heran. Astaga jangan sampai Shino mengatakan iya.

"Tidak. Aku mengikuti penelitian tentang tumbuhan."

_Oh syukurlah._

"Kau tidak mengikuti ekskul Ino?"

Ino mengelus dagunya "Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan ikut ekskul otomotif atau tidak olahraga."

"Kau tidak salah memilih ekskul kan?" Sekarang Shino yang bertanya heran.

"Kurasa tidak, mungkin besok aku akan mendaftar ekskul." Karena persimpangan Ino dan Shino berpisah. Sepertinya kali Ino berpikir untuk ke asrama. Untuk tidur.

.

.

Pagi terlalu cepat untuk Ino. Melihat jadwal pelajaran yang ada hari ini ia akan mulai dengan pelajaran olahraga. Permulaan pagi yang bagus. Setidaknya pelajaran awalnya hari ini tidak sejarah.

Ino sudah bersiap dan ingin pergi ke gedung olahraga tapi ia teringat jika gedung olahraga lebih jauh jika dari asrama putri. Oh sial.

Sang Yamanaka tidak kehabisan pikiran untuk menuju gedung olahraga tanpa membuat baju seragamnya basah langsung mengambil sepatu roda yang awalnya sudah ia persiapkan dari rumah. Sang Yamanaka langsung berlari menggunakan sepatu roda tanpa melihat siswa-siswi yang daritadi sudah melihat Ino heran.

Tepat waktu. Ino sudah sampai di gedung olahraga. Ino bergegas masuk ke gedung olahraga. Siswa-siswi yang berada di gedung olahraga menatapnya aneh. Hei apa yang salah dengan penampilannya.

"Oi.. kau darimana hah? tidak punya sepatu sekolah" jerit salah satu siswa berambut pirang yang menatap Ino remeh dan geli. Siswa-siswi yang berada di dalam gedung olahraga tertawa karena ejekan siswa pirang untuk Ino.

_Hanya karena sepatu roda yang kupakai mereka menertawakanku?_ Apa hal ini aneh?! Apa memang dasar siswa-siswi disekolah ini terlalu aneh.

Ino menganggap hal ini, memakai sepatu roda adalah hal biasa karena di sekolahnya dulu di perbolehkan. Tapi ada apa dengan sekolah ini?

Ino dapat melihat teman satu-satunya, Shino berada dalam gedung olahraga menghapirinya. Dan siswa-siswi itu menertawakannya lagi. Teriak salah satu teman siswa berambut pirang "Hei lihat sekarang si culun menghapiri si aneh"

_Astaga aku mulai tidak tahan lagi sekarang_. Amarah Ino sudah mulai naik. Kepalan tangannya sudah panas siap ingin di tinju kepada duo berisik di depannya.

Tapi suara Shino sedikit menyadarkannya dari amarah. "Ino lebih baik kau segera ganti baju, sebentar lagi Guy-_sensei _datang. Hiraukan saja apa yang mereka bilang."

.

.

Ino ingin tersedak ketika tahu ternyata gurunya mempunyai selera aneh dalam berpakaian. Baju olahraga hijau yang ketat rambut bak berbentuk tempurung kelapa. Astaga habis ini Ino akan menanyakan kepada Shino kenapa orang-orang yang berada di sekolah ini mempunyai hal-hal aneh dalam segala hal. Mulai dari rambut seperti gurunya dan lelaki berambut pantat ayam kemarin.

Siswa-siwi sudah berkumpul di lapangan basket. Guy-_sensei _membuka pelajaran dengan semangat "Selamat pagi, semuanya!"

Diantara para siswa hanya satu siswa dengan gaya rambut yang sama seperti Guy-sensei yang semangat menjawab sapaan guru olahraga aneh ini "Pagi, _Sensei_."

"Baiklah hari ini aku akan memberikan pelajaran tentang basket, tapi sebelum itu kita akan lakukan pemanasan."

Pemanasan telah selesai. Para siswa mulai diajarkan teknik-tenik bermain bola basket. Ino melihat sepertinya teman satunya-satunya yang tak lain Shino sedikit kesusahan dalam melakukan teknik-teknik permainan bola basket. _Poor Shino_.

Ino juga melihat dua orang yang mengejeknya dan lelaki berambut pantat ayam yang satu kelas dengannya di pelajaran matematika sangat handal dalam melakukan teknik-teknik permainan bola basket.

Dan di pojok ruang basket ada yang mengajarkan sang pacar untuk melakukan beberapa teknik bermain bola basket. Mungkin terlalu lama mengobservasi kegiatan siswa lain Ino ditegur oleh sang guru berbaju ketat "Yamanaka segera lakukan teknik bermain basket jangan melamun terus."

Setelah pemanasan dan latihan teknik dasar, Guy-_Sensei _membuat three on three. Dan betapa tidak adilnya Shino termasuk three on three melawan duo yang mengejeknya tadi, Naruto dan Kiba. Bukannya Ino meremehkan Shino tapi lihat saja tadi ketika latihan teknik dasar basket. Astaga.

Pluit sudah di bunyikan. Sorakan suara perempuan manja mendominasi ada yang menjeritkan nama 'SASUKE-KUNNN' kalau tidak KIBA-KUNNN, 'NARUTO-KUNNN dan GAARA-KUNN, siswa yang baru dilihat Ino yang memiliki warna rambut merah yang satu regu dengan Shino.

BRUKK..

PRAKK..

Permainan baru dimulai Shino sudah terjatuh dan kacamatanya mungkin sedikit retak, apalagi kalau bukan karena si pirang-Naruto yang menyenggol badan Shino terlalu kuat dengan sengaja. Ino tahu itu dan langsung membantu Shino berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino dengan nada sedikit khawatir tapi masih memandang tidak suka Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Ino mendengar Shino yang sedikit menghembuskan nafas "Ya, mungkin aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan membalasmu sekarang juga." Ino mengeluarkan suara berbisik tapi masih masih bisa di dengar Shino.

"Membalas apa Ino?" tanya Shino sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit retak.

"Lihat saja Shino. Kau akan tahu" jawab Ino dengan senyum sakratisnya. "_Sensei_.."

"Ada apa Yamanaka?"

"Saya ingin three on three"

"Oh ya kau bisa three on three dengan siswi lain"

Ino menggeleng "Three on three melawan mereka." Sambil menatap Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau Yamanaka"

Permainan basket akan dimulai regu Naruto terdiri dari Sasuke dan Kiba dan regu Ino yang terdiri dari murid bersemangat, Lee dan siswa berambut merah, Gaara. Sedangkan di pinggir lapangan Shino harap-harap cemas.

"Kau akan kalah aneh!" bisik Naruto di depan wajah Ino. Kemudian permainan basket di mulai. Baru beberapa detik Naruto sudah berhasil memasukkan bola. 1-0 untuk Naruto.

Ino sedikit gerah ketika Naruto mengoloknya ketika bertatap muka yang hanya dapat di dengar mereka berdua. Permainan dimulai lagi kali ini Ino tidak akan memberi ampun. Memang sedikit susah melewati Kiba dan Sasuke tapi itu bukan masalah bagi gadis Yamanaka ini. Dan lihat sekarang 1-4. Permainan berakhir dan Ino menang.

Wooo..

Sekarang Ino memberi senyum meremehkan ke regu lawan khususnya Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah mempermalukannya tadi dan membuat Shino terjatuh.

.

.

"Kau hebat dapat mengalahkan ketua ekskul basket" puji Shino.

Ino sedikit menahan tawa "Kau tahu Shino, aku sangat senang ketika melihat wajah ketua ekskul basket itu merah padam karena kukalahkan."

Shino sedikit terseyum. Setidaknya _mood_ Ino sudah membaik kerena Ino dapat mengalahkan si ketua basket yang sudah sering membully nya.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Bel istrirahat sudah berbunyi, Ino di temani Shino menuju ke kantin. Kali ini Ino mentraktir minum Shino. Haha mungkin _mood_ Ino sangat bagus karena telah memalukan Naruto tadi.

Karena Ino yang terlau asyik mengobrol dengan Shino, ia tidak melihat jalan didepannya. Dan yang terjadinya selanjutnya Ino menabrak siswi berambut indigo dan menyebabkan baju sang pemilik rambut indigo basah karena tumpahan coffe yang Ino bawa.

"Ah! _gomenesai_ aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan coffe ke bajumu. Maafkan aku" Ino merasa bersalah, gara-gara ia tidak melihat jalan jadinya begini.

"T-t-tidak apa-apa, mungkin ka-ka-karena aku tidak melihat jalan" ucap sang pemilik rambut indigo

"Astaga itu salahku, maaf. Sini biar kubersihkan bajumu" ucap Ino dengan sedikit bersalah. Siswi di depannya ini terlalu baik. Padahal ia menabrak malah gadis itu meminta maaf kepadanya.

"A-..." Tiba-Tiba siswa berambut merah, Gaara muncul di belakang gadis berambut indigo. "Hinata apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana bajumu bisa basah?!" Ino dapat mendengar suara penekanan dari Gaara sepertinya Gaara marah karena baju gadis indigo di depannya ini basah karena perbuatannya.

"Aku yang membuat bajunya basah, tadi aku tidak melihat jalan dan menabraknya jadi bajunya basah"

Gaara menatap Ino tajam. Gaara langsung melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Ino. Refleks Ino langsung menahan kepalan tangan Gaara. "Hei apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ingin menghajarku karena baju gadismu basah." Dan suara keras Ino membuat mereka berempat menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sedangkan Hinata menenangkan , siswi berambut indigo itu masih syok karena Gaara ingin menghajar gadis pirang di depan mereka, "Gaara-_kun_, ini b-b-bukan salahnya, a-aku tidak apa"

"Bajumu basah dan KAU BILANG TIDAK APA-APA." Suara Gaara membuat Hinata hanya menunduk sedangkan Shino menatap kasihan Hinata. Gaara menhentakkan kepalan tangannya yang di tahan Ino.

"Kau lihat dia bilang dia tidak kenapa-kenapa dan aku sudah minta maaf. Jika kau ingin melindunginya cobalah untuk tidak kasar kepada gadis rambut merah" ucap Ino sedikit emosi kepada Gaara.

Ino langsung beranjak dari kantin dan disusul Shino. Sedangkan Gaara menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan erat dan pergi dari kantin.

.

.

Shino berusaha berjalan sejajar denga Ino "Hei Ino tunggu."

Ino mengehela nafas, ternyata Shino mengikutinya "Kau tidak masuk ke kelas Shino?"

"Ah i-iya tapi kelihatannya kau..."

Ino mengangkat alisnya "Marah?," Shino hanya diam, "Astaga Shino kau terlalu khawatir, lebih baik kau segera masuk ke kelas" lanjut Ino.

"Kau tidak masuk ke kelas Ino?"

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar dulu Shino. Bye." Ino melanjutkan jalannya

Taman belakang sekolah. Menjatuhkan badan di atas rumput hijau, lengan dijadikan bantalan kemudian memejamkan mata. Aktivitas seperti ini sering dilakukannya saat di sekolahnya dulu, membuat dirinya rileks sampai terkadang ia tertidur. Hari ini Ino membolos mood nya kurang bagus karena kejadian di kantin tadi. Hah, lebih baik Ino melanjutkan acara rileksnya.

Sementara itu diatas atap sekolah seseorang melihat Ino dengan tatapan tidak suka. _Kau akan menyesal berada disini Yamanaka._

TBC

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca fic ini

RnR nya jangan lupa ya.


End file.
